10 ways to confess your love to Prowl
by The Angel Devils Daughter
Summary: Angel Mystery is in love with Prowl,BUT she’ll show you 10 ways to confess your love without getting caught of course.


_**This story was inspired by ProwlPony100 and his or her story called** 20 ways to piss off TFA Prowl._

 **1.)** _Write Prowl a poem telling him how you feel,leave ar door step BUT make sure their is no security camera's or bot's around when you drop the poem off..,BUT also make sure to look around for Prowl,make sure he's busy so you can drop the letter._

 ** _EXAMPLE_**

( **SN:** I'll be in this so I'll use Angel Mystery as the name or Angel for short.)

As Angel looked around,she made sure that **HE** wasn't around when she was dropping off her poem,she looked around one more time before going to his door and leaving the letter there for Prowl to find,Angel hid behind a wall with a secret door...,about 10 to 15 minutes later Prowl came back to find the poem,he looked around before shrugging and reading:

( **SN:** I stink at writing poems so I decided to look up famous poems or poems,and I found _True Love by Piet Modiba._ )

 _I never_ _really knew you._

 _You were just another friend._

 _But when I got to know you,_

 _I let my heart unbend._

 _I couldn't help past memories_

 _that would only make me cry._

 _I had to forget my first love_

 _and give love another try._

 _So I've fallen in love with you_

 _and I'll never let you go._

 _I love you more than anyone_

 _I just had to let you know._

 _And if you ever wonder why_

 _I don't know what I'll say._

 _But I'll never stop loving you_

 _each and every day._

 _My feelings for you will never change_

 _Just know my feelings are true._

 _Just remember one thing..._

 _I love you._

Prowl blushed and looked around for the person BUT Angel decided to slip away from Prowl and hope that one day that Prowl might return her feelings for her.

 **2.)** _Get Prowl some small gifts like things he will need,or maybe get antique stuff that he might enjoy BUT leave not note._

 ** _EXAMPLE_**

Angel looked down at the antique sword in her servo's, she took a deep breath and then looked around the base, to find Prowl was talking with Optimus and Jazz,she smiled and slipped inside his room,then placed the antique down on his berth before slipping right out of his room,to go hide again and see his reaction,when Prowl came back and saw the antique on his berth a small smile was across his faceplates.

 **3.)** _Leave new rare flowers or nature video's and leave it where he can find it._

 ** _EXAMPLE_**

Angel held a rare flower,and a few video tapes of nature,s he looked around then saw a cupboard that wasn't their before,Angel cursed a little BUT put her gifts down before walking passed and pretended to see the cupboard then looked around and asked"Bumblebee did you buy a new cupboard?", Bumblebee looked from his room and replied "No..,why?",Angel sighed and then asked"Then what am I gonna do with this cupboard?",Bumblebee smirked then painted it pink.

BUT the cupboard was Prowl in holo form,he looked pissed off at Bumblebee that he ran after him,Angel waved and said"Try not to offline him,Prowl",BUT Bumble bee was screaming for his life with a raging Prowl behind him,Angel giggled then picked up the presents BUT decided to wait till the incident was over and Prowl could forget the whole ideal.

After a 3 weeks had gone by,Prowl cooled down with Sari going off at him for nearly hurting Bumblebee,while Angel just enjoyed the show,and slipped away to place her gifts down in front of Prowl's room,she smiled and nodded them slipped into the cracks to hide again,when Prowl came again to check on his room when he saw the flower, he looked around BUT found no one,so he shrugged and went in.

 **4.)** _Convince Bumblebee and Bulkhead through a video game or peice's of metal that Bulkhead would smash,to not annoy Prowl or help Prowl that will be using there strengths._

 ** _EXAMPLE_**

"Thanks for helping me with my plants and nature"said Prowl as he thanked Bumblebee and Bulkhead who shrugged it off,Prowl was still confused as to why the 2 wanted to help BUT it was still nice that they could help out in anyway possible.

"Anyway I'm gonna go ask Sari if she wants to play X-box with me"said Bumblebee,Bulkhead smiled and said"And I'll stay with Prowl to help him out",Prowl smiled again BUT unknowingly to them,they were watched by Angel who had a smile across her face.

 **5.)** _Bake sweets for Prowl and leave it in a heart shaped container._

 ** _EXAMPLE_**

Angel hummed happily as she pulled from the oven a fresh batch of cookies,she placed them down before turning around to get the second batch before saying" Don't even think about it you 2",she pulled out the tray to see the Jettwins we're putting the cookies down back onto the tray,Angel sighed and said"Fine you can have 4 BUT don't show Bumblebee or Sari",they nodded and each took 4 cookies.

Angel let out a giggle before putting the cookies inside a box,she gently tied it with string and slipped to Prowl's room then she placed it down with a little note saying: Enjoy. with that Angel left the cookies at the door of Prowl 's place with a giggle and happily skipped away.

10 minutes later,"Come on Prowl,can't you share some?" Angel heard Bumblebee ask,Angel let out a smirk when Prowl answered"When you love nature and be more mature then I'll give you a cookie from the mysterious sender",Angel tried not to giggle BUT couldn't help but smile knowing Prowl enjoyed her cooking.

 **6.)** _Transform into a mermaid and sing a Japanese love song,BUT make sure it's not your favourite colour._

 ** _EXAMPLE_**

Angel took a deep breath before grabbing looking at the water's and started singing:

 _Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta,y oake mae kikoeta merodi sore wa totemo natsukashii uta higashi no sora e to habataku toritachiSaa,takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi nanatsu no umi no rakuen arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru nanatsu no kuni no merodia daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemoWatashi wa wasurenai._

( **ATAB:** While Prowl was outside meditating,he heard the music and followed it down to the water front to find a beautiful white and indigo mermaid singing in Japanese.)

 _Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta hoshitachi wa shinju no you niTsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibueSou,otona ni naru toki ga kiteitaKiseki wa meguru boukenYasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteruHoshi furu yoru no fantajia._

 _Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai mirai wo terashiteru nanatsu no umi no rakuen arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru nanatsu no kuni no merodia daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo watashi wa wasurenaiKiseki wa meguru bouken yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru hoshi furu yoru no fantajia afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai,Mirai wo terashiteru._

( **SN:** I'm sorry I'm not strong in reading Japanese,and this song is from the Anime: **Pitchi Pitchi Voice or Mermaid Melody.** )

 ** _ENGLISH VERSION_**

 _The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast,before dawn, there was a melody I heard,it was a very nostalgic song, the birds that fly towards the eastern sky,now escape to the treasure island using this shortcut,where the paradise of the seven seas lies._

 _After the stormy night,to tell you my love I will be born again,even if there comes a day where everyoneIs to journey away from here,as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,I'll never forget._

 _Clouds slowly float away, vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end and then the stars,like pearls can start releasing a powerful,wondrous light,from the southern sky,a whistling sound could be heard._

 _Yes,this is the time that's finally come,the time for me to become an adult,while embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart,she wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure,with over flowing tears and prayers,I just don't know anymore._

 _But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall,for the shining future to the paradise of the seven seas!.After the stormy night,to tell you my love I will be born again._

 _Even if there comes a day where everyoneIs to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,I'll never forget.While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart,she wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure._

 _With over flowing tears and prayers,I just don't know anymore.But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall._

 _For the shinпng future._

 **7.)** _Get new weapons for Prowl and leave it at his door with a small note._

 ** _EXAMPLE_**

Angel looked at a new samurai sword and a pair of ninja star's that Prowl could use,she decided to also nun chucks and other ninja samurai stuff for Prowl BUT made sure that no besides Jazz having the nunchucks has the items that she got for Prowl.

Angel looked around then placed the new weapons down for Prowl before hiding behind the wall,less than 20 min utes less or more,Prowl came back and saw the new weapons and whispered"I could use new weapons to use ",Angel smirked and nodded before slipping away from Prowl's room.

"AWESOME WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!?"Angel heard Bumblebee with excitement in his voice making Angel giggle while shaking the her head.

 **8.)** _Get Prowl books on birds and wildlife around him._

 ** _EXAMPLE_**

Angel held about a whole box of books about birds and wildlife,she had a little struggle because the box was heavy and not very light,BUT she managed to get the box in front of Prowl's room without dropping any of the books.

Angel sighed and humming the song she sang to Prowl, before she let out a giggle and left the books for him to read,she smiled and happily slipped away,when Bumblebee came by with Prowl,"Hey new books"said Bumblebee,as he picked up one and looked at the cover of the book,"It's the books I always wanted BUT I didn't order for them"said Prowl sounding surprised,Bumblebee smirked and suggested"Maybe it's that secret sender" ,Prowl smiled and whispered"Maybe".

 **9.)** _Find animal crooks,and set the animal's free without being caught._

 ** _EXAMPLE_**

As Angel zipped around,following the crooks that had the animal's in cadges,she zipped around wearing all black and covering her face in the process,she saw the hard wear store and saw the animal's in metal cadges,she growled and muttered"Not on my watch",the crooks always caught the animal's then killed them for their skin or trophy.

Angel jumped down and hid behind a wall,she saw goons guarding the animal's,Angel cursed and looked around for a way to get in,she found a window that was open,she smirked and jumped up sliding right threw the window and landed on her feet,she looked around the area and saw more animal's,she saw guards walking around,she growled and threw her weapon into a can of oil,spilling it onto the ground.

The goons walked over to the oil spill,giving Angel enough time to slice the metal locks,she quickly jumped up when a stamped rammed the doors down,Angel smirked and decided to make sure that all the animal's were all free, once she made sure,she jumped away not wanting to make a scene.

BUT unknowingly to her,she was seen by something...

 **10.)** _Plant flowers in the picture of Prowl._

 ** _EXAMPLE_**

Angel hummed a song,while planting a yellow flower down as she stood back and looked at her work with a smile across her face,she nodded and said"Just need about 2 dozen more flowers to complete the picture of Prowl",she giggled with a light blush across her face.

BUT before Angel could say anything,she was stuffed in bag,"HEY!!"she yelled BUT she smelt..,SLEEPING GAS ?!?,she started to cough and soon blacked out.

 **MEANWHILE**

Prowl was meditating when he heard a loud scream,he growled and got up soon entered the room of the other auto-bot's and Sari holding a note while looking very pale, "LOCKDOWN KIDNAPPED ANGEL!!!"Sari shouted as she started running around screaming at the top of lungs.

Prowl looked at the note,before Jazz picked it up and started to fold the paper into an origami message,"It's for you Prowl"said Jazz giving Prowl the note,he looked oddly at him BUT decided to read it and nearly had a spark stop,and it read:

 ** _Prowl,I gave the gifts because I had feelings for you,I didn't want to tell you,because I know what happens to you in your future,I love you..,Angel._**

Prowl growled and muttered"I'll get you back Angel",BUT none of the auto-bot's heard him besides Jazz.

 **WITH ANGEL**

"WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME!!"yelled a pissed off Angel as she was in her cybertronian,( **SN:** I'm a cybertronian form, and I am a motorcycle while my paint job is black with white,dark blue,sassy pink and gold stripes.),Lockdown chuckled and replied"I need a new trophy for the collec tion",Angel grew pale and looked away angrily while muttering"In you're dreams creep". 

Lockdown forcefully grabbed Angel's chin while smirking and said"You are my dreams",Angel pulled her face back and Lockdown chuckled saying"Strong spirit and a fiery temper",he chuckled again and licked his lips,"Delicious "he said while looking over Angel,BUT before Angel could say anything,the warning sirens went off and Lockdown looked around and said"Ah..,the auto-bot's are here and too bad because they wouldn't get passed my traps" ,Lockdown smirked again.

 **BANG!!!,** the door was busted down and a very pissed off Sari,as well as the other auto-bot's were there,Lockdown smirked BUT before he could get a word out,he was taken down and then the fight escalate to the outside of the ship,"Nice so I'm defently becoming his bride" muttered Angel sarcastically,when she saw Prowl enter the room and setting her free,"Thanks Prowl and let's go help the team",soon a fight went down and the auto-bot's won,this time bringing Angel with them.

 **ANGEL'S POV***

As I changed back into my human self,I was so glad that I was back to my old self,I stretched up and smiled at the sky,it was good to be back and hopefully I won't get kidnapped again by another weirdo,BUT I doubt that'll happen,I sighed as I sat under the tree in the woods, "Angel,where are you?"I heard Prowl ask,I knew that he'll be looking for me BUT I can't face him..,knowing that he knows that I sent the gifts,so I decided to come up with a plan that'll probably never work BUT I gotta try,I turned into a cat and I walked out of my hiding spot to see Prowl,was looking concerned BUT I meowed and began to walk away.

WHEN I felt Prowl's on me,I froze than I ran away with Prowl chasing me in his vehicle mode,I kept running and I knew that I was going to pass out soon,so I decided to transform BUT I couldn't because I didn't want an animal that didn't live in the forest,before I knew it..,I started to feel weak and I blacked out.

About 10 or 20 minutes later,I woke back up to see that I had reverted to my cybertronian form,I sat up looking around,I knew that Prowl was around here BUT I just didn't know where,so I changed back into my human form to get a better look around,all I could see was tree's and some animal's moving around,soon I stumbled upon a lake and some flowers that surrounded the lake,"Wow"I said looking amazed at the beauty of it,"I see that you found my meditation spot"said a voice,I blushed lightly not wanting to look,BUT I just sat on the ground and sat down on the ground with Prowl sitting next to me,we sat in perfect silence until...

"Do you love me Angel?"Prowl asked,I turned redder and replied"Yeah and I...,didn't want to face you because I know that you're a cyber-ninja and I know all about the cyber-ninjas..,they die for the people or bot's they love,I did want to tell you BUT I was scared",Prowl didn't say anything so I knew that it was a re-jection and so I got up to leve when Prowl asked"Where are you going?",I looked back at him this time with tears rolling down my face and said"I know you're going to reject me and so-"BUT Prowl placed his lips against mine.

And pulled away saying"I love you to,Angel",Ai blushed and we kissed again.


End file.
